


Beautiful Creatures

by apfelgranate



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/pseuds/apfelgranate
Summary: Ghilan'nain does what she does best: create beautiful monsters that offend and worry the gods.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I tried to write [this](https://edda-grenade.tumblr.com/tagged/ghilan'nain) as a ~Proper Fic~ with a plot and a wordcount above the single-digit k range, but it just isn't happening.
> 
> I do really like this part, though, so I've decided to just release it into the wild on its own.

The night-black stone slab stands in a hollow sunken into the center of the hall, with flat stairs leading down to its lowest point.

A creature rises from the slab. It scents the air, drawing deep breaths into its lungs, and lets them whistle out again between sharp teeth. When it turns its green-golden gaze upon her, Ghilan’nain knows that she has succeeded.

Curiosity and Pride press close to her, their wispy manifestations of hands slithering over her skin like a lover’s caress. Their touch is a familiar one, a warm, glowing thing that fills the space around her with magic just waiting to be wielded.

“Come to me,” she commands. The creature continues to look at her for long moments, unmoving. Then it cast its gaze around the hall, over the spirits that flock to Ghilan’nain in her moment of triumph, the tables laden with utensils and shivering bowls of titans’ blood, the brightly-colored walls that stand forever unyielding for they are built upon the goddess's will and memory.

Ghilan’nain spreads out her hands before her. “ _Come to me_ ,” she repeats. “And show me what you remember of obeisance.”

 _Come_ , Curiosity whispers. _Come, show yourself_.

The creature swings its legs over the edge of the stone slab, then slides off of it. There is a splash as its feet touch down—a thick layer of dark red blood covers the ground, two fingers deep. 

The creature’s movements halt. It looks up. Far above them, below the sky-painted ceiling of Ghilan’nain’s favored hall, floats the body of a dragon. Her head with its great, teeth-filled maw hangs low and open as though roaring, her wings are spread as though in flight. Blood still runs in rivers from her wounds and drips from her scales to gather in mid-air into a sphere, suspended by Determination.

The creature speaks.

“Do you not fear Mythal’s anger, Mistress?”

Ghilan’nain smiles. Holding out her hands, she says, “You will make a fine gift to soothe her wrath.”

Finally, the creature— _her_ creature—comes to her, bends its head and kneels before her. The spirits flutter around them. Curiosity _sings_ in its glee, a choir of a thousand voices, and flits around the creature to examine it. Ghilan’nain feels the same tug of giddy excitement, but she knows patience, too. She knows to savor the triumph of a successful creation.

In silence, she conducts her own examination. It was more obvious when the creature stood, but even kneeling its size is impressive. The transformation has let it grow tall and imposing, towering above Ghilan’nain. Its skin is thick, sturdy, dark silver and shining as armor in the low light of dusk.

The horns are as much a product of the dragon blood as of her own fondness for the shape; gleaming and rugged they twist from the temples. Below lie the eyes, glowing emerald iris and night-black sclera. At her touch, the creature opens its mouth to show its bright, sharp teeth.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ghilan’nain murmurs, “you are _beautiful_.”

She turns to the servants who linger by the doors.

“Bring me the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've got a dragon age-specific [side blog](https://notenoughdragons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, feel free to drop me an ask about this fic or talk about dragon age in general, and please leave a comment if you can, it fuels the writerly forge :D


End file.
